Pokemon Education College
by Vocalmon
Summary: Pokemon Education College (PEC for short) is a popular high school on a private island that promotes development and growth around Pokemon. Students are welcome from all regions in this world to unlocking their potential with Pokemon. With a new generation of students entering the school, we have an school journey like no other. A SYOC story.
1. Chapter 1

Many people aspire to become a trainer. Who wouldn't? In this world, we are exposed to all forms of Pokemon trainers through different ways. Your parents may be retired trainers, or you have a gym leader as your neighbour. Perhaps you watch tournament battles despite it being past your curfew. The bonds between trainers and Pokemon is not one easily replicated.

But how does one become a trainer? With such a popular choice of career, the process for becoming a trainer was made simple. Register for a Trainer ID, and you are entitled to a Pokemon from your region's professor which can be collected at your nearest Pokemon Center. Alternatively, if you are already in possession of a Pokemon then you only require the ID to begin your adventure.

As a trainer, you are free to explore your native region, challenge gyms, and participate in many events such as contests and tournaments. Some trainers choose to specialize in contests, battling, or even retire to study and take up a more steady job.

With the craze of being a Pokemon trainer undying, a new school was built to help develop the growth of new hopefuls that long for their own Pokemon journey. This school acts as a substitute to high school, focusing more on Pokemon related fields.

Thus, the Pokemon Education College was introduced. This institution was located on a private island that was relatively closer to the Kanto and Johto regions with a fair distance to the others. One could travel there via boat or plane, and transportation was covered by the school. The Pokemon Leagues of each region contributed grants to assist with school operations. Appropriate, seeing as how students were accepted from all regions.

But of course, you do not have to necessarily become a trainer. The school provides the resources to allow students to explore other career options such as becoming a Pokemon hairstylist. At Pokemon Education College, you are exposed to a flexible education system like no other.

We now join the principal of this institution. The principal's name was Pine - Andrea Pine. She was a fit young woman in her mid twenties, sporting a typical Pokemon Professor coat to show her roots as a Pokemon Professor, with a classy black shirt and skirt that reached her knees, and red high heels to add an accent. Her blonde hair was curled, due to having a televised press conference taking place at the school hall. She had to look her best. After all, would you trust a principal that wore a literal garbage bag?

"Principal Pine, are you ready for the press conference?" A knock on her office door led to it being opened swiftly by a younger woman who was slightly shorter than Andrea. She had a slim figure, wearing a white outfit that compared to Andrea's, was similar in style but contrasted in colour. Her pink hair was tied into a messy bun, and in her hands was a clipboard. Laura White, the school secretary.

"Laura, do I have to remind you again?" Andrea casted a nonchalant look with amusement laced in her eyes to the secretary. The latter sighed. "Address you by your first name when it's just the two of us." Andrea broke into a smile as White broke into a small tantrum.

"It's just that you're my boss! Isn't it weird to call your boss by their first name?"

"Isn't it weird to call your best friend by their last name?"

"Touche…" Laura grumbled. "I'm just a little nervous for you, and it's not even my press conference!"

"You have nothing to worry about." Andrea took one last look into a hand mirror on her desk. "Our school has never been involved in any scandals. It's just a simple conference where we announce our applicant expectations. The closest thing to a response we'll get are just questions."

"If you say so." Laura relaxed, allowing her shoulders to sink. "But are you sure you want to wear your professor coat? It might not look as professional."

"Says the one wearing sneakers as a high end school secretary."

"Ouch!"

* * *

"Principal Pine, when are applications due?" A young reporter asked from their aisle seat. She noted how they gripped their notepad with a tight grip. She smiled at them, hoping to help them relax.

"Well, there is roughly one week left I believe. Our school website will be updated with the final date. With that said, we also urge our applicants to not rush their application forms, and make sure enough time was poured in to avoid any crucial errors or forget to include any documents."

Said reporter nodded their head and took notes. Another one in same row raised their hand almost immediately after the question was answered. This one was an older journalist, guessing by the wrinkles and calm demeanor. Andrea nodded at them, prompting them to stand up and ask their question.

"Professor Pine, last year's students all had a background in this expertise, whether it be parents who were former trainers or summer courses. How will the school handle applicants that lack a more experienced background?"

"Thank you for the question, I feel that issue needed to be addressed. Yes, it is true that last year's successful applicants all had backgrounds, but note that we accept students who hold a passion for becoming a trainer. Yes, it does seem suspicious to some, but we at Pokemon Education College give all applicants a fair chance of acceptance. No bias or favouritism affects the process."

Satisfied by her answer, the journalist took a seat. With the question answered, Laura had taken a microphone to announce the end of the press conference.

"We appreciate you all for coming. Thank you for your questions. If you were to still have any questions, please feel free to email the school or book an appointment. Please help yourself to some refreshments prepared by the home economics club students. Note that the first ferry leaves in an hour, and the first plane in two. Thank you again for coming."

And with that, the conference had ended.

* * *

"That went well, Andrea!" Laura grinned as the two were sharing a slice of cake at the school canteen. Coffee for the two of them as they celebrated a smooth conference. Laura still held the clipboard prior to the conference.

"What is that?" Andrea gestured to the clipboard. Laura glanced at it, confirming what she was referring to and shrugged. "It's the application form. I added some notes that we could add to the website later-"

Laura was cut off by cheers that were coming from the courtyard. Guessing by the smoke, a Pokemon battle had taken place with an entire class. That was something Andrea took pride in. Students tended to get along both during and outside school hours. To be fair, they had to. Those were people you would spend the next six years with.

"Mind if I look at it?" She took the clipboard from Laura without waiting for an answer. Laura couldn't care less, digging into the cake that took a majority of her focus and attention on.

* * *

 **The OC submission deadline has been met. The next chapter will reveal and introduce the cast. Thank you to those who submitted characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Being on a private island, Pokemon Education College had the benefit of modeling the school however they wanted with the space available. The school had built many facilities, intended for the use by students and staff alike to further grow their capabilities with Pokemon. Of course, not every student wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. Those that didn't prefer that lifestyle were in luck. The facilities constructed could meet ends meet, satisfying the future prospects of becoming even an actor! Thus, Pokemon Education College was not a trainer school with a prestigious air to it, but a universal Pokemon school with an expansive education.

The first day of school had come around at last. After months of going through applications and finally selecting candidates that showed promise, the students were finally selected and sorted into their classes. Now, students from all regions in this world were making their way to the school. Whether it be by boat or by plane, or Gyarados or Lapras. The ferry pier and plane runway allowed easy transportation for all.

On these free ferries and plane rides, were none other than the students of all years, excited or nervous to go to school. First year students held an air of caution and curiosity, often glancing out the window to see the island come to view. Their anxieties would wash away like the waves on the coast as they absorbed the sophisticated building that was the school. A pristine school with an advanced touch, the walkway from the pier and runway that was decorated with floral beauty, and the school gymnasium and stadium often seen on television.

Arriving to school was one thing, but classmates was another. There were five classes for each year, with a handful of students each. These were the people you would have to get along with for six whole years, along with their future Pokemon. And with every class of students, was a class teacher.

Miss. Penelope Cleur was a young teacher with two years under her belt. She specialised in IT work, and thus worked behind the scenes. Whether it be fixing the wifi settings on a computer or helping students unlock their e-handbooks, she was reliable at her job. She was passionate when it came to her line of work, and it was with both the efforts of her partner and her combined that they introduced the e-handbook to the school.

Miss. Cleur had a look that could be described as fresh, to help students feel at ease when talking to her. Her silky brown hair was tied into a simple ponytail, which went well with her green and white ensemble. She had gone with light colours, with a light green jacket, white shirt, pants, and sneakers. The sneakers were the same brand as Miss. White, 'Conversion'.

"I have to admit I am a bit envious you got to be a class teacher." Her partner, Mr. Eric Lynch had tilted his head from his computer to the left, getting the attention of Miss. Cleur who smiled. "I'm gonna be lonely." He added with exaggerated pain, which she giggled at.

"Eric, I only need to be with my class in the morning and afternoon…" She paused. "And when they get in trouble or need me for anything." Miss Cleur rolled her eyes in humour. "Besides, you're free to come over if you like. I'm sure my new class won't mind your company."

"But who will hold down the fort." Mr. Lynch gestured to the entire room. "You know how demanding our job is. If the internet is broken, every class would send a representative to us. I will take you up on that offer though." Mr. Lynch's blue eyes shined with gratitude at her gesture before he took a bite out of a sandwich he got for breakfast. "So when do you get to meet your class?"

"Fifteen minutes." She responded quickly, glancing at her watch. The time showed eight o' clock. The orientation assembly would begin very soon. Her eyes were focused on the computer screen but the sweat on her forehead gave away her mood. "You think I can do a good job?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

"I'm sure you can." Mr. Lynch didn't even have to look up from his screen. "You're a responsible person. You should be able to take care of twenty newbies."

"Responsible?" Ms. Cleur smirked. "You know you're telling that to someone who forgot to order the e-handbooks and had to rely on luck to have them delivered on time, right?"

"I know I am." He let out a laugh. "But they arrived on time anyway. Plus, you finally took the initiative to fix that broken watch of yours. It's always been one hour behind, hasn't it?"

"..." Miss. Cleur stopped typing at an abrupt stop. "I haven't gotten it fixed yet."

Mr. Lynch followed suit, abruptly ending his typing. He glanced at the corner of his computer for the time, and back at Miss. Cleur. "Penelope." He sighed.

She cursed as she made a beeline to the school hall.

* * *

"Miss. Cleur, you need to get rid of that watch, or have it fixed." Principal Pine sighed. This wasn't the first time Miss. Cleur had been late, or had completely missed out on an event because of her broken watch. "On top of embarrassing your class as being the only ones without their class teacher around, but I had Miss. White escort them. You know how bad she is with directions."

Miss. Cleur had her head down in embarrassment. The first time this happened, she had been incredibly ashamed. But now, the entire faculty had gotten used to her behaviour and adjusted by sending her any invitations an hour before the meeting time.

"My apologies, Principal Pine. It won't happen again."

Principal Pine sighed. Deep down, she knew it would unless she fixed her watch. "I'm sure if you go to the classroom by now, Miss. White should have finished escorting the class." She took out a clipboard with a single sheet of paper attached from her handbag and handed it to Miss. Cleur. "Your class list. Miss. White also brought the e-handbooks for you so you can distribute those as well."

"Thank you Principal Pine." She took the clipboard in earnesty before exiting the school hall. The first thing she did was skim through the list of names on the clipboard.

"Class 1-C." She read aloud to herself. "There should be around thirteen students in this one, and class numbers are organized by last names..."

 **Class 1-C**

 **1\. ARCANAS Airra Fei**

 **2\. GRIMES Harold**

 **3\. ISHIHARA David**

 **4\. KAISER Josef**

 **5\. KAMISHIRO Rachel**

 **6\. LAMBERT Adrian**

 **7\. LIU Holly**

 **8\. NAKAMURA Ebisu**

 **9\. SEIGERS Marlien**

 **10\. VALOS California**

 **11\. VIVEROS Kyle**

 **12\. WARD Eden**

 **13\. YANG Jun**

"I'm nervous." Miss. Cleur thought to herself as she could see her classroom up ahead. A sign with the words '1-C' were printed in block letters, allowing her to distinguish the classrooms from each other. "I'll just have to do my best."

With resolve in her spirit, she opened the door with confidence. She strided into the room and looked at her students with a smile. Some had returned the gesture, whilst others were too shy or simply ignored it. She stopped at the center of the front and addressed her new class.

"Good morning class. My name is Miss. Cleur, and I will be your class teacher for the next few years. Now, how about we begin introductions?"

* * *

 _2 Hours Earlier_

Eden Ward was extremely nervous to begin high school. But who wasn't? High school instilled a different fear in every student with their unique quirks and backgrounds. There was always the fear of fitting in, or making friends. Some might not be concerned about and instead be pressured by the idea of exams.

In Eden's case, the lack of sleep really took a toll on him. His dark brown eyes had faint eyebags. He finally fell asleep at midnight but he had to wake up at five in the morning to catch the bus for Canalave City from Sunyshore City if he wanted to make it on time for the ferry departure. His blond hair was messy, with strands all messily brushed to the right by his hand.

In his arms was what really took his attention. An egg incubator that he received as a present for getting accepted into Pokemon Education College by his parents. He never took the incubator with him outside of the house for two reasons. One, he was afraid of accidents. And two, going out was not something he did often unless it was for school.

"I wonder what Pokemon is inside." He murmured to himself as he could hear a horn bellow from the upper deck. Cheers from both the pier and ferry made it more evident that they were finally departing for the school island. His grip on the incubator tightened as people below deck went to the windows to wave their farewells to whoever dropped them off.

"Goodbye mom and dad. I'll see you during Christmas maybe." He glanced at the window, hoping his parents were doing well at work today. "Sucks you're both not here."

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A feminine voice called out to him from the aisle. He turned around to make eye contact with a slightly taller girl who was smiling brightly at him.

"No. Help yourself." He replied instantly, edging slightly toward the window to give her more room. She chuckled before sitting down and placing her bag under her chair. Upon settling down, she turned her attention to Eden with her light green eyes showing excitement.

"My name is Marlien Seigers. It's nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand which Eden shook. Her grip was fairly tight as she shook his hand with confidence. "But please, feel free to call me Mari."

"Um, hi Mari. I'm Eden Ward, but Eden is fine." He attempted to replicate a similar greeting which she clearly appreciated, nodding her head in gratitude.

Mari's lightly tanned skin complimented her look. A pale blue blouse shirt that went with her forest green overalls and grey sneakers. Anyone else who attempted this look would otherwise look like a painter who worked for the circus. Mari pulled it off with style, grey blonde hair and all.

"What city are you from? I come from Hearthome." She initiated the conversation yet again whilst tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Sunyshore. Your must have had the benefit of waking up a little later, huh." He grinned. This girl was simply charismatic, with her positivity being infectious.

"Sunyshore?! I never would have guessed by your skin tone. You look like you _hail_ from Snowpoint." She added a wink to that last line which made Eden and a few neighbouring passengers groan at her pun.

"I don't go out a lot. Plus, the beach isn't for me." He shrugged, which Mari accepted before gazing at his egg incubator.

"Oh? That's a Pokemon egg!"

"No, it's a thunder stone." He said with sarcasm which Mari pulled her head back and laughed at.

"And your shirt and hoodie have Magneton prints." She countered, poking fun at his grey hoodie and maroon t-shirt with pokeball prints. "But when is it gonna hatch? Do you know what Pokemon it is?"

"I honestly have no idea - for both questions. I got the egg a month ago, but I never took it out with me."

"Then let's take a closer look, shall we?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes, whipping out a pair of black-rimmed glasses out of thin air. Before she could place them, a finger tapped her right shoulder which made her turn around to lock eyes with another passenger.

"Sorry, are you guys first years as well?" This passenger was seated on the other end of the aisle. Immediately, Eden noticed some similarities between the two. This inquiring passenger held a similar outgoing personality that Mari had, with her big smile brimming with her mood. Green eyes were another thing in common, albeit the shade where Mari's was light green whilst the other girl had a sharp green.

"I am." Mari nodded and turned to Eden. "You too?"

Eden nodded his head. "Yep."

"Great! My name is California Valos, but Cali is fine with me. I'm from Celestic Town." Cali was a redhead of similar height with Mari. Much like Eden and Mari, Cali was also of a skinny figure, and wore an average outfit consisting of a green hoodie and short shorts. Eden never knew what to call them but what really stood out was the design on Cali's hoodie, failing to notice some string around her neck.

In Unknown script, the words 'Celestic Town' were printed which caught both of their attention.

"You're from Celestic Town? It's pretty foggy there right? But I hear there are some rare Pokemon that can be found."

"You bet! Route 210 has a fair number of rare Pokemon. One time, I saw a Scyther!" Mari and Cali's eyes lit up before the latter took out a Pokeball from her waist. With a press on the button, the Pokeball increased in size and Cali released the Pokemon within.

With a flash of light, a Porygon appeared, its movements rough as it hovered in mid-air. Cali gestured to the Porygon with her right hand.

"This is Optic. My dad got him at Veilstone as my birthday gift."

Mari gave a wave to the Porygon which was ignored, and Eden simply looked at the Pokemon before Mari took out her own Pokeball. She closed her eyes as she began to introduce her partner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you...Abra!" With the usual flash of light, an Abra appeared adjacent to Porygon with stars bursting from its appearance before fading.

"Was that a ball capsule?" Eden inquired, recognising the seals on Mari's pokeball. The Sunyshore market did sell a lot of those.

"That was magic." Mari boasted before whipping out a magician's wand and gesturing to Abra. "I got him two years ago as a gift from my parents as well. We're besties!" She hugged the Abra, who returned the gesture with an expression of joy.

"Cool, a magician? What other tricks do you have?" Cali inched closer to Mari from her seat as the magician began to go on about revealing more tricks in the future.

Eden on the other hand had begun to doze off. His five hours of sleep could not keep him awake any longer, as he closed his eyes and hoped he could wake up feeling refreshed. Mari and Cali's voiced became quieter to him as he fell into a quick slumber.

* * *

A trait of Pokemon Education College was that the institution accepted applicants from all over the globe. This included less commercial regions such as the Orre region. Not many students originated from Orre, mainly from the fact that they never bothered applying and how the league systems differed significantly compared to other regions, Alola included. They did not have an official Pokemon league, and the Pokemon were very limited. The ones that were accepted tended to have a sense of adventure for discovery.

Harold Grimes fell into this category, along with the scarce number of Orre students who also boarded the passenger ship to the school's island. He had been looking forward to the day when he could finally leave the region for a life exposed to Pokemon.

Currently, he was standing in front of the toilet mirror, making sure that he didn't look like a mess. He stared at his dark blue collared shirt, as though debating in his head before his partner Pokemon Sneasel tugged at his arm. He turned to her with an eye raised, asking her what she wanted to say. In response, the Sneasel made a gesture with their claws as though they were unbuttoning a shirt. Harold nodded his head and unbuttoned the second the button of his shirt, the orange bandana wrapped around his wrist brushing against his chest.

"Thanks, Shiva." The Seansel nodded as she returned to her pokeball. He took one last look in the mirror. His hair could use a trim at most, noting how it was reaching the back of his neck. Maybe the school would have a hair stylist hired. After all, the school was on a private island. His skin was also notably tanned, often being exposed to the sun whilst living at Pyrite Town.

Satisfied with his appearance, he went to exit the toilet, ignoring the squak his worn out grey shoes made when t made contact with the slippery floor. His guardian had always offered to buy him new shoes but he always declined.

The first question that popped to mind was how there were no more students below deck, which was strange considering how everyone was present five minutes ago. Unless the ship horn he heard had something to do with that…

"We've arrived!" He realized, running up the stairs to the upper deck to witness the school island at its glory.

Harold would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. The ferry pier the passenger boat had docked at had a path that was decorated with the healthiest trees on the sides, connected with the path from the plane runway that led to the school as well. It was almost overwhelming, seeing all the huge facilities take up several yards of land. Adjacent to the runway was a Pokemon stadium similar to the ones that you watch on broadcasted Pokemon league tournaments. Next to it was what he assumed was the school gym, with a proper running track and possibly a swimming pool on the rooftop.

And then there was the school. Pokemon Education College had no doubt what was a modern school design. It was a typical cuboid shape, painted white with many clear windows on the exterior that showed the classrooms and other facilities the school had to offer indoors. There were also two buildings connected to the school, but he wasn't sure what they were. One was exposed to a field, while the other had a path to a forest like area.

He didn't realize that he was running down the stairs that led to the ferry pier when the captain yelled at him to stop running. He was too happy by the sight of the school to not grin when told off, and went off to join the big crowd of students that had formed from the passengers of the other ships and plane that had arrived from Unova. He thought it was a bit pointless to have a runway for a plane that came from one region exclusively, but he supposed that some students simply preferred more luxurious forms of transport.

He looked around the crowd, unsure as to who he could approach. It would be best to befriend people in his year. With this in mind, he began his search whilst walking into the school building. There was one shy blonde accompanied by two loud girls.

"Too loud." He decided, before resuming his search. His eyes fell upon a lone girl who seemed to be scared out of her mind. He casually walked up to her, careful to not spook her as he initiated the conversation.

"Hey-" He began, resulting in her turning around sharply before relaxing.

"Hey…" He tried again, feeling awkward from her reaction. "Are you a first year as well?"

She nodded her head meekly, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "Yes." She responded in a soft voice.

"Do you want to go together? I'm sure our first day would be better if we weren't by ourselves."

She considered his offer for a second, before nodding in agreement. "I suppose so. My name is Rachel. Rachel Kamishiro."

"Harold. Harold Grimes."

Rachel was a petite girl, with light toned skin and wore a simple outfit consisting of a baggy beige sweater over a white shirt, with a black skirt, socks, and brown shoes fitting the dark colour scheme. Black framed glasses finished the look off, which went well with her light brown eyes.

A small bell chimed throughout the hallway the duo were located at. Upon the bell dying down, a voice emitted from the school speaker system.

"Can all first year students make their way to the hall. I repeat. Can all students make their way to the hall."

Both Harold and Rachel made eye contact, mutually agreeing to make their way to the hall.

"After you." Harold said to the latter as they departed.

* * *

Class 1-C's students from Unova made Mari and Cali seem as loud as Eden and Rachel of all people. It was a trio who were getting seated in the school hall. There were already teachers present in the hall, asking for students' names so they could be sorted in the correct row of seats that was meant for their class. Being in class C, their seats were on the third row.

The first offender was Adrian Lambert, who originated from Nuvema Town. He was dark skinned with a fairly muscular tone, which implied a background in exercise. He had short black hair, and wore a pink hoodie with a Mega Audino on the front and angel wings printed on the back, black cropped jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Considering we just met." Adrian began. "Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Adrian, and I'm from the beautiful town of Nuvema. I know what you're all thinking. Why are you wearing that hoodie? No need to be intimidated by my stylish attire-"

"First of all." The only female in the trio began her response. "Nobody was asking that. It's also not stylish. You look like an Audino that got run over by the battle subway."

The second offender was Holly Liu, a girl who came from Asian heritage. Her slanted eyes were a bold blue and her brown hair was obviously dyed, judging by the black roots on her scalp and was curled at the ends. She had fair skin, and wore denim shorts with a black tank top and white running shoes. The tank top made a small scar on her left arm, along with slightly visible tan line.

On her shoulder however, was a Gothita, who nodded in agreement when Holly spoke up after Adrian introduced himself.

"You're ridiculous. Earlier, you were on the ferry dancing to some music in front of all the passengers."

"I'm just enjoying the music." Adrian laughed, earning a collection of shushes from teachers. Holly rolled her eyes and turned to the third person.

"And you are?"

"David Ishihara. I'm from Nimbasa. I would also appreciate if you minded your own business and left Adrian alone." In response, Holly simply gave David a nonchalant look, her Gothita attempting to mimic the expression.

David had a muscular build much like Adrian, with a similar skin tone to Holly. His hair was blonde, and he wore a white dri fit shirt under the brand Nidoke, grey basketball short, and white tennis shoes. Around his neck was a snowflake necklace.

"And can you two keep quiet." He seethed, not wanting to get in trouble. "The teachers are giving us bad looks."

"Oh, what are you? Teacher's pet?" Holly said in sarcasm.

As the three were arguing, a teacher had taken it upon themselves to tell them off.

"You three, be quiet." They grumbled, noticing the Gothita on Holly's shoulder. "And put your Pokemon back in their pokeball."

"Catherine doesn't have a Pokeball." Holly shrugged.

"Trinity does!" Adrian lifted up his pokeball which made Holly click her tongue.

"Nobody asked."

"Come with me then. We'll get you a pokeball." The teacher made a motion with his finger to let Holly know she had to get up. She sighed as she reluctantly got up and followed the teacher out of the school hall.

Both Adrian and David sat in silence, watching as more students began to occupy their class' row of seats. One group of three, and a duo. Adrian turned to David and resumed conversation.

"Should I tell you about how I met Trinity?"

* * *

The orientation assembly had gone smoothly, much to Principal Pine's relief. She had covered many topics, such as successful school students and their achievements, future prospects, and activities that the first years could look forward to. Many eyes in the sea of students lit up in excitement, which helped make her smile more genuine. Working at a school was rewarding, watching students grow and develop was what helped her get up everyday with enthusiasm.

"We will now play a quick icebreaker. It's simple. Turn to someone who is sitting next to you and do the following. Introduce yourself, where you come from, and a fun fact about yourself." Without permission, the students began playing the icebreaker at loud volumes which made the teachers flinch at how loud they could get when they were all together. She didn't even notice a brunette get escorted into the hall by a teacher with a pokeball in her hand.

From the side of the stage, Miss. White was giving her support by flashing Principal Pine a thumbs up. She walked up to the secretary with concern.

"What's the current news on the Johto and Hoenn students?"

"They're on their way to the school now. Everything has been cleared up, but they'll miss the assembly."

Principal Pine nodded, only to flinch again when she heard a scream by someone falling off their chair.

"I think I'll end the game. Talk to you later." Miss. White smiled as she scuttered off to do further school work.

* * *

Little did Airra Fei Arcanas know that she was going to fall off her chair. She had prepared well for her first day of school - when it comes to hair. Her sense of fashion had made the boy sitting next to her give a look of horror. Her blond hair was styled into a ponytail by a popular hairstylist who had worked on famous trainers such as Calem and Selena - and possibly Diantha which sealed the deal for her patronage. Her infamous attire was a white long sleeved shirt, a brown vest with a hood, grey jean shorts, black knee socks, and grey shoes. Her peach coloured skin contrasted the plain colours, but at least her blue eyes match blond hair.

She had turned to one boy who was sitting next to her and hesitantly outstretched her hand.. "Hi, my name is Airra and I come from Santalune City. And my idol is Diantha."

The boy who she introduced herself to smiled, accepting her hand and shook it much to her relief. "I'm Josef Kaiser. I hail from Anistar City and I love fairy types."

"Oh, fairy types? That explains your necklace." She pointed at Josef's necklace before retracting her hand immediately - a fairy type symbol.

Josef brushed a strand of his ash brown hair to the left with his left hand and picked up the necklace with his right. Besides the necklace, he wore a purple dress shirt and a lot of black. Black vest, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes. "Ah, this? I suppose that makes it quite obvious. My partner Pokemon is a Jigglypuff too."

"Woah, you have a Pokemon? You're so lucky!"

"Thanks, I-"

They were both cut off as the noise in the hall got louder. The two of them laughed it off before turning around to greet their other neighbor. She noticed that Josef was introducing himself to a fairly short girl who seemed to be extremely nervous to be here. But she knew that girl would be fine. Josef seemed to be a nice guy.

"Hey…" She tried to get their attention. "My name is Airra. I come from Santalune City and my idol is Diantha."

The first thing she noticed about the boy sitting next to her was how stylish his attire was. Besides his short yet fluffy pine green hair, he wore a soft unbuttoned brown cardigan with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, with a fern green t-shirt. To match this look of green and brown, he wore brown denim jeans, leather short boots, and a fair number of leather bangles. She noticed that on his lap was a straw trilby with a white flower clip attached to the brown ribbon. He seemed to be of asian heritage, having a yellowish tint to his skin and slanted eyes like a brunette she saw exit the hall a moment ago.

"It's nice to meet you Airra." The boy gave a warm smile. "My name is Jun Yang. I come from Santalune City as well-"

"I thought I recognized you!" Airra exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her chair at the revelation. "You worked at the-"

Airra let out a piercing scream as the chair's legs collapsed under her weight and movements. The legs snapped clean off, allowing her to fall on the ground with a 'thud' and catching her by surprise.

Jun and Josef immediately reacted and had helped her up right away. Her cheeks went pink in embarrassment as every first year and teacher was looking at her in shock.

"Right…" Principal Pine's voice broke the silence. "Let's move on to class teachers. These people will be responsible with taking care of your class. Feel free to approach them if you have any questions. They will take you to your classrooms and you can officially begin your first day."

Cheers of excitement rang throughout the crowd, and students were ready to exit the hall and begin exploring the large school. Principal Pine had begun by calling out the class teacher for each class, and said teacher would collect their register, a box of e-handbooks, and escort the class.

"And for class 1-C," The class became silent in anticipation. "Miss. Penelope Cleur."

Dead silence. The class had expected their class teacher to approach Principal Pine and get them out of the hall.

"...Miss. Cleur?" Principal Pine sighed, and the class could have sworn they heard her mutter into the microphone "...Stupid watch…".

"I'll have Miss. White escort you guys." A pinkett had walked down the stairs and waved to the class while doing so, grabbing a box and moving her head to imply they should follow her.

"Hey guys." Miss. White smiled at the class who gathered around her. "I'm pretty bad with directions, so please bear with me."

* * *

 _15 Minutes Later_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. I hope that Mr. Viveros and Nakamura can join us soon."

As Miss. Cleur said that, two students had appeared at the entrance for the classroom. "Sorry we're late miss. The S.S. Aqua departed from Johto later than expected. I swear! I even have an excuse letter provided by the ferry service."

This student had short blonde hair and light blue eyes with peachy skin. He wore a black and purple striped tee, khaki coloured cargo pants, black and blue baseball cap, and a pair of blue Conversion shoes. He adjusted his glasses that had almost fallen off when he entered the room.

"That's quite alright. If you could just introduce yourself and take a seat that would be lovely."

"Oh, of course!" He nodded his head in an apologetic manner and turned to the class. "Um...my name is Kyle - ah, Kyle Viveros. But Kyle is fine. I come from Johto, Violet City to be exact!"

"It's nice to meet you Kyle." Miss. Cleur smiled and gestured to the seats. "Please take a seat."

Kyle nodded his head in appreciation and took a seat in the third row next to Holly. Everyone else had taken up the first two rows of five seats. He nodded as a greeting which she returned with a nonchalant expression on her face.

Miss. Cleur turned to her final student. "And you are?"

The final student had an air of class around him. Although his hair was strange - the left being white and the right being black - his clothes gave an impression that he came from a rich background. With pale skin, he wore a black and white ensemble. Two thin...or was it three, thin coats over a custom-made black and white suit and loafers. His left ear carried a small silver hoop earring, and he wore black and white gloves that was carrying an umbrella and silver pocket watch which showed that the time was currently nine-fortyfive. He seemed to be unfazed when someone had muttered "Who died?" as he introduced himself.

"My name is Ebisu Nakamura." He offered his hand to Miss. Cleur the two shook hands. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I come from Hoenn and my cruise had experienced problems with a group of Wailord."

"Likewise." Miss. Cleur was at a loss for words at his old-fashioned style. She watched him take a seat by himself on the same row as Holly and Kyle, on the opposite side.

"Well." She clapped her hands together, gaining the attention of the class. "Now that we're all here, let's break off into groups of twos and one group of three and you can begin exploring the school."

* * *

 **Holy smokes, I have never written this much before.**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone that has submitted an OC. I had cut down the quota due to 20 being a bit too ambitious of a target and allowing me the option of selection. Yes, you may be disappointed that your OC wasn't accepted but don't give up and move on to the next SYOC fic available. I am grateful for your submissions, regardless of whether you were accepted or not.**

 **I would also like to take the time to thank everyone who left some lovely reviews. I hope you continue to support the story as it develops in the future.**

 **In the next chapter, join the students of Class 1-C as they explore the institution of Pokemon Education College.**

 **P.S. I'm sure some of you are wondering how I was able to quickly write this the day after the deadline was met. I've been planning the chapter events in advanced, such as possible methods of introduction, school layouts and the system, along with a basic draft that I would insert characters in. No point in wasting time waiting for the deadline when I can begin planning the story, amirite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Miss. Cleur had made the mistake of allowing her class to choose their partners. Immediately, the class broke into pandemonium, with people arguing who should be in pairs and who could be the group of three. Already, students were asking her if there could be more groups of three and based off of the noise next door, the class teacher next door had also made the same mistake.

Seeing as how the class was not getting anymore quiet, she took out a single pokeball from her waist and brought out her Klinklang.

"If you will." She gave permission to her Klingklang who seemed to be excited. On cue, it began to spin its gears in a rapid fashion that emitted a piercing noise that eventually slowed down once all students had turned to the noise in annoyance and confusion. With a "Thank you.", she returned Klingklang to its pokeball and addressed the class.

"Okay." She paused, glancing to her right to see a box in the corner of the room which she retrieved. "Now that I have all of your attention, I'll change it so that you can form groups of two to three students. When you are ready, take a seat in your groups so I can distribute your e-handbooks."

This time, her students were more graceful with sorting themselves into groups. Without hesitation, Mari had already convinced Eden and Cali to be in a group of three. Rachel and Harold mutually decided to stick together.

"Holly, you want to join me and David? We'll go through every nook and cranny and know this school inside and-" Adrian had turned around in his seat at the first row to speak with the girl at the third row of the classroom with a grin. David however looked hesitant to have Holly join them, but he didn't necessarily want her left out.

"No." She stayed in her seat and turned to Kyle and Ebisu. The former being next to her and the latter on the opposite end of the row. "I'm...with them." She decided. Ebisu in turn had made eye contact with Holly and appeared to be reluctant as he sighed whilst moving to a seat closer to Kyle and Holly. Kyle however seemed to be the victim in this scenario. He looked at both Holly and Ebisu who were on both sides of his desk as he sat there awkwardly, accepting that he was to be with them when exploring the school.

"I think we're ready miss." Airra flashed a smile to the class teacher. She had stuck with Josef and Jun who seemed satisfied with their group arrangement.

Miss. Cleur nodded and placed the box on her desk. "These…" She dug through the foam inside the bag and pulled out a sleek black tablet. "Are your e-handbooks."

The e-handbook that was referring to had a design that similar to a smartphone, though it was obviously bigger and didn't appear to have many buttons besides one on the side.

"These e-handbooks will be very useful during your time here at P.E.C." Miss. Cleur pressed the single button which turned the device on. On the screen was the picture of Airra. "The handbooks will provide your basic information. Name, class, class number, and class teacher."

She pressed a tab on the screen that said 'Map'. 'You can also find the school map here when you go exploring - or if you get lost."

She went to another page that showed a simple schedule that lasted for five days. "This is your class timetable. I'm sure you already know that you have class from Monday to Friday. You can also find the date and time on the corner of the screen." She pointed to the bottom right corner, which indeed showed said information.

"You can also find the school rules, but you can go over that yourself. The e-handbook also sends you important messages such as appointments and time slots for events such as tournaments. This also acts as your student card, so you can get your three meals a day. When I call out your name, please come collect your e-handbook. Airra…"

The process of distribution was relatively quick, being a small class of thirteen. In no time, the class had received their e-handbooks and were ready to go.

"Finally." Miss. Cleur placed a ballot sheet on Eden's desk which was closest to the door. "Take one sheet on your way out. There are stamps at every location on the paper so just stamp the location you visited as proof that you properly looked around school campus. Come back when you're done so I can dismiss you for lunch."

* * *

"So where do you think we should go first?" Cali asked Mari as the two were looking through their e-handbooks and the currently blanks sheet of paper that Miss. Cleur wanted them to complete.

"Considering how all floors have the same design, we don't have to go upstairs or here." Mari had her glasses on as she read through the stamp locations and e-handbook. "All that's here and on the upper floors are club rooms, science lab, home ec room, computer room...ah, we do have to stop by the library so why don't we go there first? It's on the fifth floor and we can ignore the rooftop."

Cali nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She then turned her head to a toilet door and screamed. "Eden, hurry up!"

The two girls were waiting right outside of the boys' toilet despite the peculiar looks they received from other classes' male students who wanted to go to the toilet.

"Hey, Mari." Cali poked Mari's shoulder which prompted her to turn around. "Do you think the class is divided right now?"

The way Mari put away her things along with the expression on her face made it very clear that she was thinking the same thing. "Do I?! Our class is basically water meeting oil! Nobody is interacting outside of their groups!"

Cali had grasped Mari's hands as the two were bouncing in agreement. This led to more looks of confusion on passerbys faces which the two ignored yet again. "Me too! Oh my gosh, it was so tense during the briefing with Miss. Cleur I'm surprised she didn't notice anything!"

"We need to do something before it's too late!" Mari decided, making an air fist. "The Sinnoh squad shall save the class!"

"...Sinnoh squad?" Cali tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah! You, me, and Eden are from Sinnoh!"

"What is this about a Sinnoh squad and why are you already assuming I'm joining in whatever plan you have in store." Eden had emerged from the toilet with a look of worry on his face towards Mari who shrugged it off. He was still carrying the egg incubator from earlier, afraid of leaving it in the classroom.

"We're gonna make the class get along. Now let's head to the library!" Mari clasped both Cali and Eden's hands as the group headed up stairs. Cali shrugged as she went along with it whilst Eden yelped in surprise as he held onto his egg incubator in a tighter manner.

The trio had originally been walking at a fast pace during the first few floors. But by the time they arrived on the fifth floor, only Eden was left standing as he had let go of Mari's hand to walk at his own pace in order to keep the incubator safe.

"Water…" Mari gasped for air as she stumbled to the water fountain that was fortunately empty for her sake. Cali shortly followed her, though she was slightly less exhausted. "Hurry up...will you…"

She stopped to rest her hands on her knees, creating a hunched position as Mari drank the water as though it were nectar. Eden sighed as he joined the duo once he caught sight of them. It was then Cali's turn to the water fountain as Mari slumped on the floor to catch her breath.

"You guys…" He said in both concern and disbelief, watching the two girls stand up properly in their own time.

"We're at a new school, Eden." Mari took in another breath of air. "Of course we'll be excited."

"I can't wait to see the library!" Cali clasped her hands together in joy. "I bet they'll have a bunch of history books on other regions too!"

Surprised, Mari and Eden turned to Cali as she walked at a slightly faster pace than the other two towards the library which came in sight. On the door, was a big sign that said 'Quiet Please' in bold letters.

"Wow, history?" Mari opened the door and let her two companions in. "Figures, since you grew up in Celestic Town."

"I simply love studying history." Cali began to traverse through the history section whilst Eden went to stamp their ballots to signify their arrival at the library. "Celestic is a great place to expose myself to Sinnoh history, but I would have loved to have visited the Canalave library. They specialize in Sinnoh history books too."

A student librarian shot the talkative history fanatic a look of annoyance as she continued to browse through the selection of books.

"Oh wow, the 'Floral History of Floaroma Town." Cali grabbed the book off the shelf. "'Sinnoh Conspiracies: Canalave Nightmares'?" She ignored the second book and put it back on the shelf.

"Hey." Eden went up to Mari who lounging at the computer area at the library with three stamped ballots. "Since Cali probably wants to look around, should we plan where to go to next?"

"Absolutely!" Mari earned a 'shush' from the head librarian. "Okay." She then reduced her voice to a whisper. "Why not the canteen when we're done here?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'let's go'!?" Holly seethed at Ebisu with a glare plastered on her face. "We just arrived!"

"Guys, everybody's looking at us…" Kyle whimpered between his two groupmates in fear. Holly and Ebisu were clashing with each other and it was gaining degrading looks from other first years.

"I don't care about what they think of me." Holly crossed her arms. "We just arrived at the canteen, and you just want to stamp the ballot and leave?"

"I suppose you do have ears." Ebisu sighed. "I just fail to see the excitement of a simple canteen. Every high school has one, is it not so?"

"You guys…" At this point, Kyle sat down on one of the many canteen tables in embarrassment.

"It's a new school for crying out loud!" Holly snapped her fingers in front of Ebisu in annoyance. "Can we not, I don't know, look at the menu for example?"

Ebisu took one glance at the canteen layout and gave Holly two ballots with a stamp representing the canteen. "Very well then. Clearly, our ideals prevent us from reaching a consensus. I shall go ahead, and we can meet back here when we are done so we can report back to Miss. Cleur together."

"Do you have a stick up your butt or something?" Holly snatched the two ballots and handed one to Kyle who accepted it without question. "Fine. We'll meet back here when we're all done."

Ebisu nodded his head as he departed from the canteen. Seeing as how their feud was over, the other first years went back to looking around the canteen. There were several posters on the wall featuring the many dishes and lunchboxes the school was capable of preparing.

"Come on Kyle, let's go." She walked off to the counter and let a stuttering Kyle follow her trail.

The school canteen was still serving breakfast, with many metal trays half empty with standard breakfast food. Such items included baked beans, hash browns, bacon, and pancakes galore. Kyle took in a whiff of the scents as smiled. If he hadn't eaten breakfast, he would very well treat himself to a nice plate of school breakfast.

To his surprise, Holly grabbed a tray and plate as she began to grab various foods with the metal tongs for each respective item. She grabbed three pancakes, two hash browns and slices of bacon, along with a yogurt drink to wash it off. She turned to Kyle as she went to go scan her e-handbook to claim her meal.

"What? I haven't had breakfast yet." She admitted with a casual expression. "Do you want anything?"

Kyle passed on her offer but obliged to sit down on a nearby table as Holly carried her tray from the counter. Her e-handbook was back in her pocket as she grabbed a knife and fork, along with a tiny cup of maple syrup. Once she had finally settled, Kyle decided to address the previous elephant in the room.

"Why did you and Ebisu go off?" His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he recollected the earlier events of Holly and Ebisu's shouting match.

Holly seemed to have expected the question, as she placed down her utensils calmly to answer his questions.

"Did you not see the way he looks at everyone who tries to talk to him?" She took a quick sip of her yogurt drink before continuing. "He gave me that look as well! Like he didn't come here to make friends." She waved her arms in annoyance. "I swear to the original dragon I will get in his face if he gives me that look again."

"You know you really don't have to do that." Kyle attempted to reason with her solution as she went through her breakfast like a Latios.

"Look, I get it." Holly grabbed a napkin and wiped the crumbs off her mouth. "You probably find me to be a bully of some sort. But like," She paused to finish her yogurt drink. "Some of these people really rub me the wrong way. Adrian, for example, really gives me egotistical vibes. He acts like the world revolves around him and I don't like it! I try to put him in his place and I have David defending him."

"I mean, maybe you have it the wrong way." He suggested whilst pointing to a corner of his lip to tell Holly she missed a spot. "Maybe he isn't so bad. He seems nice. Didn't he offer you to join him and David?"

"I don't want to be with Adrian who's self-centered, and I don't want to be around David who probably dislikes me for who I am." She decided. "Look, Kyle, you don't have to stay with me if you feel that uncomfortable. I noticed that your hands are shaking a lot."

Kyle didn't even notice that himself. He looked down to see that his hands were indeed shaking as though it were an earthquake happening outside. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He looked back up to see that Holly's expression had softened. She also looked to be...guilty?

"Does she feel bad about earlier…?" Kyle pondered before shaking his head. "I'm fine. I'll stick around."

"Cool." Holly grabbed her tray and stood up deliberately as though the conversation earlier was irrelevant. "Where do you want to go next?"

"I was thinking the general office."

* * *

"So why do you think Holly hates me?" Adrian asked David as he stamped their ballots. They had already passed by the canteen and were going through the stops in a random order.

The general office was basically the reception office. You had your typical desk with the school receptionists. There was one male receptionist who was currently going through some files at the back, making him unavailable. The room itself was very sophisticated, with marble walls and a glass display with school trophies and achievements. Such prizes ranged from participation awards in special programmes, to school trophies from inter-school competitions.

"Can we not talk about her?" David sighed once again. He was cool with Adrian but he was a bit too much sometimes. "She's just negative energy at this point. I really don't want anything to do with her."

"Maybe it's because she's jealous that I look like a relative of Beheeyonce." Adrian speculated as the two exited the general office. "Where to next?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not because of that." David deadpanned, before answering Adrian's question.

"I was thinking the gym? I really want to check out what the school has to offer."

"Sure, sure. Hey, isn't that Ebisu?"

David squinted his eyes to see Ebisu by himself making his way across school grounds towards the gymnasium. He had taken off one of his several coats due to the oppressive heat that was early September.

"You're right, but why is he alo-oh, right." David answered his own question, recollecting his group mates. "Shall we invite him to join us?"

'Sure!" Adrian agreed and began to skip towards Ebisu in a sloppy fashion.

"I wonder what goes on in his head sometimes…" David mused as he caught up with his partner.

"Hey, Ebisu!" Adrian stopped in front of the Hoenn native with both hands waving and a dorky smile on his face. Ebisu seemed to have been taken aback slightly at his energy but was composed in the end.

"Ah, salutations, Adrian, David."

"Uh, hey Ebisu. Are you headed towards the gym?" He motioned towards the building they were all walking towards.

"That is correct." Ebisu nodded as they arrived to see the stamp on a desk in front of the entrance. There were other first years trying to open the many doors but failed to do so.

"Why won't it open?" Adrian hopped on the bandwagon and proceeded to pry the door open to no avail.

"They only open the gym during class and clubs. You can also reserve the gym but you will require a teacher in charge for assistance." Ebisu had scrolled through the school rules available in the e-handbook and showed it for others to see.

"I see some battlefields over there." Ebisu then pointed at the side of the building where there were four unoccupied battlefields with the standard pokeball design at the center. "Apparently the size is nothing compared to the one at the stadium though."

A fair distance away from the gym and school as the school stadium in all of its glory.

"It's huge!" Adrian and David gasped at the size. "This makes the Pokemon World Tournament look like a joke!"

Whilst the two Unova natives were awestruck by the stadium, Ebisu had stamped his ballot and was checking for which location to go to next.

"Where do you plan to go to next?" Adrian peered over Ebisu's e-handbook which had the school map loaded on the screen. "Let's go together!"

"You want to go with me?" Ebisu asked in disbelief. He had a faint look of surprise on his face as he attempted to remain a stoic expression. "I do not wish to pull myself down, but I am not exactly a...fun, person to be around."

"But you dress funny." Adrian argued back, making David stare at him in horror. "If you dress funny, I look more stylish! Plus, you get to hang around someone who looks like a relative of Beheeyonce. I look better, and you get popular, so it's a win-win." Adrian flashed a thumbs up before pointing at the dorms building which was connected to the school.

"Let's go there! I want to check out where we're gonna stay for the entire year!"

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again…" Airra asked her two partners as they approached the front desk of the dorm building. Airra, Josef, and Jun had breezed through the multiple stations to stamp their ballots with the dorms being their focus.

"We want to get a head start with unpacking while everyone's out looking for stamps." Josef answered quickly as the receptionist attended to them.

"First years?" She asked them with a smile. The receptionist was a short woman with a pixie cut and brown hair. She wore a simple white sweater and black skirt as she typed some keys into her computer.

"Yes. We're from class 1-C."

The receptionist nodded her head before asking another question. "Class numbers?"

"Uh…" Josef turned on his e-handbook to load his information.

"Thirteen." Jun replied immediately, lucky with the convenience of being the last number in the class.

"Number one for me." Airra added with a grin, also lucky of being the first one in the class.

"I'm number four."

"Girls' dorms are located on this side." The receptionist gestured to their right hand side. "And boys are on the other side of the building. Please note that it is not allowed to trespass into the other side. Your room numbers have been sent to your e-handbooks, and they will also act as a key for the lock."

"I suppose this is where we split up." Airra concluded before remembering an important task. "Oh, but weren't we supposed to stamp our ballots?"

"You can stamp your ballots here." The receptionist took out the stamp and placed it on her desk. "You can come back and stamp it when you're done with unpacking. Miss. Arcanas, allow me to escort you to your room. Mr. Kaiser, Mr. Yang, if you require my assistance you may wait for my male colleague to return from his break or escort yourselves." She gave a polite bow before taking Airra with her to the girl's section of the dorm building. Airra gave the two boys one wave before hesitantly catching up with the receptionist.

"Let's go then." Josef and Jun made their way through the spacious halls as they looked at each door to see that the room number was printed on a metal plate on the top of each door, with the names of the occupants on the side. Every door had a pokeball design around the peephole which Josef thought was a nice touch.

"Looks like this is my room." Josef came to a stop, and was slightly disappointed he and Jun weren't roommates, but he could live with it. "I'm gonna be living with...David. He was the one with that loud guy from Unova as well, right? Adrian, I believe?"

"That seems about right." Jun nodded his head slowly. It seemed correct to him. Although it was a small class of thirteen, it was still a difficult task to memorise the names of all his classmates in one hour upon meeting all of them.

"See you later then." Jun walked off to his room as Josef scanned his e-handbook, gaining entrance into a bare room.

The dorm bedrooms were simple, furnished with the basics. Two regular sized beds on each side of the room, with one bedside table for the two roommates to share. At one corner of the room was a single desk with the slanted design and a chair - all wooden with a cushion on the chair. The beds were already covered with white bed sheets along with the pillowcases, and the two closets had hangers provided along with drawers for other clothing items.

"I suppose we'll have to buy our own pillows if one isn't enough." Josef didn't mind the basic living conditions. He had given the mattress and pillow a tight squeeze and found it to be very soft and comfortable.

Next to each bed was the luggage of the student. Josef immediately dashed to his two suitcases and proceeded to unpack. He followed the suggested guidelines for packing on the school website.

His first suitcase had two weeks worth of clothing. When he was done with the first week, he could go to the washing facility to take care of laundry. The second one contained everything else that he didn't carry in his regular bag, like toiletries, a pile of books, and packets of sweets. The first thing he reached for was a packet of sweets. One of his many favourites, 'Totodie Rolls'.

As he reached into the bag, the pokeball on his waist burst open and out came a Jigglypuff who eyed the packet of sweets in excitement. He gave out a hearty laugh as he rubbed the Jigglypuff's head.

"Of course you come out when there's sweets." He joked around before handing the Pokemon a roll. "There you go. It must be nice to be out of the pokeball now."

The Jigglypuff squealed in delight as it devoured the candy.

* * *

"I don't recognise this name." Airra stared at the second name for her room in confusion. On top of her name, was 'IKEDA Sakiko'.

"Ah, that's a second year student." The receptionist smiled at the sight of the name. "She's a very sweet person, but I suppose you'll have to meet her yourself when she's done with classes and such for the day. Just scan your e-handbook there and you're good to go."

Airra went ahead to do as she was told, and turned around once the door was unlocked. "Thank you for your help, miss…"

"Please call me Miss. Ikeda. Have a good day Miss. Arcanas." The receptionist turned to leave Airra to her business.

"She seems quite nice." Airra smiled at Miss. Ikeda's mannerisms. "I wonder what Sakiko looks like."

The rooms at the girls' side of the building held the same design as the boys' rooms. In the corner was here stuff, but she decided to look at the bathroom instead.

She peered inside to see a generously sized bathroom, with a shower in one corner, and the toilet just next to it. There were already toiletries set up, definitely being Sakiko's belongings with a curling iron on the sink with a bottle or two of foundation. There was a stack of toilet paper rolls under the sink, and a bottle of shampoo and soap already in the shower.

She looked at the time on her e-handbook. Eleven o' clock. There was still a fair amount of time until lunch but it was best for her to hurry if she wanted to fill out the rest of her stamps ballot.

She made a beeline for her bag and proceeded to unpack her toiletries, finding suitable spots in the bathroom for her belongings. The clothes could be taken care of later, and she would have to place her belongings another time, for she brought a telescope she would have to set up later.

"I'll go meet them now." She decided and headed back to the front desk. She noticed a familiar name or two on other doors, those being her classmates until she finally reached the front desk. There, she found Josef and Jun stamping their ballots. Josef noticed her and waved her over while Jun gave a friendly nod as he finished up.

"Hey." She took the stamp from Jun and stamped her ballot. "I hope I didn't keep you both long."

"You're just in time." Jun took a drink of water from the water machine, throwing away the paper cup into the bin. "I just unpacked some stuff."

"Uh, yeah, me too." Josef nodded in agreement while wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Good to know. Oh, and my roommate is a second year!" Airra added as the trio exited the dorm building.

"Woah, a second year?" Josef looked amazed. "Wouldn't they pair you with another first year?"

"I think it has to do with how our class has an odd number of students. There's only five girls while we have eight boys in total." Jun threw his two cents in the conversation. "But anyway, I'm with Eden."

"Ah, that shy kid? I'm with David."

"I'm pretty sure Rachel is the shy one in our class. She acts like she would get a heart attack if a Combee flew into the room." Airra giggled. "But where to next? There's not many places left to go, is there."

"Yeah, we only have about three more I believe." Jun loaded his map. "Let's check out the Care Centre."

* * *

"This place is amazing." Rachel stared in awe at the all the machinery in the Care Centre. Machines were being used for all sorts of healing purposes. A water purifier was cleaning the pond where the centre was keeping water type Pokemon injured in the wild. A powerful freezer to create an area for ice types. "Do they have electrical charging stations?"

"Right there it seems." Harold pointed to where a Pachirisu was resting with two wires attached to the cheeks. He was clearly not as interested at where they were, but he was surprised to hear Rachel speaking above fifty decibels so he let it slide.

The Care Centre was located at the end of the island and school. A building acting as a sanctuary for sick Pokemon with access to a small artificial island where wild Pokemon could rest at. The Pokemon on the island were available for students to catch but they required permission from a teacher to explore the island.

"You can also heal your own Pokemon if they get sick." A nurse approached the duo with a Blissey following right behind her. "My name is Nurse Joy, and I am in charge of all medical operations at the Care Centre of this establishment."

"Great!" Rachel reached into her waist and took out one of two pokeballs and handed it to Nurse Joy. "Please help Plus. He has an electricity problem again and I saw that the centre has machines for these cases."

Nurse Joy took the pokeball graciously and placed it on a cart for Blissey to take away.

"Can you come back after lunch? I'm sure by then your Pokemon will be in perfect health."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Rachel sighed in relief and was thankfully oblivious to the fact Nurse Joy went after Blissey who took a wrong turn and was headed off to the ice type section.

"So that's why you insisted on going here." Harold understood her constant begging to go to the centre. "I didn't know you had two Pokemon, but I guess it's because they were hidden under your sweater."

Rachel giggled before taking out her second pokeball. "They're a Plusle and Minun, so I don't really have a choice. Plus, they're brothers so it would be awfully cruel to separate them."

"Wait, you nicknamed your Plusle…'Plus'?"

Rachel's cheeks held a pink tinge as she waved her arms frantically. "Please don't mind the nickname. You can call them Plusle and Minun if you want to, but I'm staying loyal to my eight year old self."

"That's cool. That's cool." Harold brushed it off with a smirk. "...So you want to explore that island?"

"Harold!" Rachel whispered in her loud voice. "That's against the rules!"

"But that's what makes it fun." He joked around as the two exited the Care Centre. "Maybe I'll just ask Holly. She looks like she'd be up for it."

"As long as it's not me getting in trouble." Rachel calmed down, but jumped up in alert as the school bell rang. They looked at their e-handbooks to that the time was half past twelve.

"I guess that's our cue to return to Miss. Cleur."

* * *

"I suppose it was too tall an order to ask you all to cover the ENTIRE school in just two hours." Miss. Cleur giggled in embarrassment. "But at least you had fun judging by your faces."

It was true. What was originally a tense classroom had dissolved into a more relaxed atmosphere. Everyone seemed to have become more comfortable at school and enjoyed exploring the facilities.

"With that said, congratulations to Adrian, David, and Ebisu for completing the ballot with all stamps!"

Adrian seemed to be the most pleased with their achievement, making an air fist out of joy. He gave a high five to David and Ebisu, with the latter leaving him hanging. Holly snickered at Ebisu's look of confusion when Adrian attempted a high five with him.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you all waiting too long now. You're all dismissed for lunch and the rest of the day to explore and settle down properly. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Goodbye class."

"Goodbye and thank you, Miss. Cleur." All voices of the class chimed out of order and in different volumes.

They had survived their first day of school.

* * *

 **Another chapter successfully delivered! I feel like I'm on a roll. A Toots-Totodie Roll.**

 **So yes, we have covered the main features of the school that I felt needed to be covered rather than others. As per usual, everyone got some time in the spotlight. Next chapter, we move on to free time where I might (probably I should say) not feature everyone.**

 **When it comes to reviews, I'm not sure how to respond since it's usually the same people lmao**

 **PM a response, respond in the A/N, decisions decisions. Just know that I am truly grateful for your kind words. I appreciated everyone's enthusiasm when I released the previous chapter :)**

 **See you next time when we delve into free time!**


End file.
